Photographing apparatuses may photograph a subject by turning on a flash in order to resolve a lack of light exposure under a dark environment. In images captured using flash light, a color difference is generated between a subject reached by the flash light and a background not reached by the flash light, and thus a white balance (WB) of an image may be impaired.
Accordingly, photographing apparatuses may previously measure and store a color balance (CB) of flash light, and read the pre-stored CB of the flash light during each photographing to thereby correct a WB of an image captured using the flash light.
However, according to a method of correcting a WB of an image by using a pre-stored CB of flash light, it is difficult to cope with degradation caused due to individual differences between flashes or a time lapse. Therefore, the WB of an image may be corrected using a CB of flash light used during photography instead of using a pre-stored CB of flash light.